Jayfeather Meets Princess
by FlareonFan1
Summary: Just like the title says Jayfeather meets Princess (Firestar's sister) if you don't understand Warriors just leave don't make me do stuff I'm not suppose to do Rated T might be some foul language
1. The Meeting Caused by Catmint

**Hi and welcome this is just something random that I thought I would do for Warriors this character I know little about I will be able to find stuff out about him I know that he is blind, a medicine cat, one of the three from the Power of Three, and he can read thoughts or that might just be a fan thing**

One random day Jayfeather was walking though the forest in search of catmint. "Why is it so hard to find catmint," Jayfeather asked to himself.

"I don't know but I saw a big batch a very sweet smelling flower thing," replied some random cat.

"What, who's there I know you're there I heard you and I can smell you," Jayfeather asked.

"Oh, hi I'm Princess, Firestar's sister," the cat named Princess replied.

"Oh, the old ThunderClan leader," Jayfeather explained, "so you're his sister, huh I'm Jayfeather."

"Hi Jayfeather, do you know why clan cats have such weird names like Firestar or Cloudtail," Princess asked.

"Well, it's because of the cat's attributes, like Cloudtail for example, when he was a kit he was called Cloudkit because of his cloud coloured fur," Jayfeather explained, "plus how do you know of Cloudtail?"

"Oh, I'm his mother, he was born a _kittypet_ but was taken to ThunderClan to be like Firestar," Princess replied.

"Wait, what's your pelt colour and eye colour," Jayfeather asked.

"What, why, can't you see it," Princess snapped.

"No, I'm blind, do you know what blind means or do you need me to fucking tell you," Jayfeather growled.

"OH, I'm sorry, I didn't know you _see_ I can _see_ ," Princess snapped.

 _"Jayfeather, be nice to Firestar's sister,"_ Bluestar whispered to Jayfeather in the wind.

"I'm sorry but what is your pelt colour and eye colour," Jayfeather asked again.

"My fur colour is orange and white on the chest, and my eye colour is green," Princess explained.

"Could I get your scent not to be a perv though," Jayfeather asked.

"Uh, sure, but why," Princess asked.

"So I could follow your scent to the catmint," Jayfeather explained while sniffing Princess, "you explain the scent perfectly earlier."

"Okay you done," Princess asked.

"Yeah, lead the way," Jayfeather declared.

With that Jayfeather and Princess were off to go and get catmint for the clan, with Jayfeather following Princess's scent and Princess following the scent of the sweet catmint.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Hello again this is the first chapter to Jayfeather meets Princess plz enjoy it.**


	2. Cloudtail Joins the Herd of cats

**Hey everyone I'm back okay so this one is sort of going to be a bit longer than the last but I hope you like longer stories**

Jayfeather and Princess were walking to the area that Princess scented the catmint. Along the way Jayfeather felt the presence of Firestar. " _You better be careful I'm still here you know just because I died doesn't mean that I'm still not there,"_ Firestar whispered through the wind, Jayfeather was able to feel a pelt of fur pushing on him but barely like it wasn't there at all.

"Yes, Firestar, I will I promise," Jayfeather promised.

"What, was that Jayfeather," Princess asked.

"Oh nothing," Jayfeather replied. "Must of been your imagination."

"Oh, I guess that I do imagine hearing Firestar a lot for some reason," Princess sighed. "How's Cloudtail, like is he a great warrior even though Firestar is gone?"

"Cloudtail, Cloudtail, oh yes Cloudtail is a great warrior an-," Jayfeather said before being rudely interrupted by Cloudtail himself

"Mum, how are you, it's been so long what are you doing here with Jayfeather?" Cloudtail asked.

"I was just showing Jayfeather where this _catmint_ is, is that okay with you Cloudtail," Princess asked.

"Y-y-yeah, so how are you though," Cloudtail asked.

"Good, you," Princess asked.

"I'm alright," Cloudtail replied.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this _family reunion,_ but I sort of need to get that catmint," Jayfeather butted in.

"Oh, right follow my scent I guess, and Cloudtail what are you doing here actually," Princess asked.

"Oh, well, heh heh, I will come whenever anyone says my name, so originally I was at camp then one of you two said my name loud enough that I was teleported here, heh heh," Cloudtail explained.

"Wait, what, that makes no fudging sense Cloudtail, like just think you can't magically teleport to us, just think okay," Jayfeather explained, but Cloudtail and Princess were already ahead, he had to run to catch up.

"Jayfeather, you are just jealous okay you are jealous that I can magically teleport," Cloudtail resorted.

"I am not, _you_ can't read minds can you, and _you_ can't enter others dreams now can you," Jayfeather snapped.

"Oh boo hoo, who cares that you can do that, I can fooking teleport and you can't," Cloudtail snapped back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, WOULD YA AND LET'S PLEASE JUST GET TO THE CATMINT," Princess yelled.

"Yes mom/ma'am," Jayfeather and Cloudtail sighed, and off they went.

Along the way Cloudtail and Jayfeather were sending each other, mean glares (even though Jayfeather sometimes sent the glare to the left, when Cloudtail was on the right), and growled every once in a while. Princess always snapped at them to stop, they did, but only for five minute, then continued.

 **Until the next chapter I liked writing this one and I hope like reading it later oh and also thanks to Snowcrystal of Thunderclan for telling me Jayfeather's powers and shout out to Emojiswagger123 for letting me help with her story "Return of Tigermouse" and "Princess Joins StarClan" go check out her stories chow**


	3. chapter by emojiswagg123

When Jayfeather sent the glare to the left for the 290786786485th time and growled, Princess totally lost it.

"OH MY CHEESECAKE! YOU TOMS ARE SOOOO STUPID!' she yelled, scaring the crap out of Jayfeather and Cloudtail."Jaywhatyourname, come over to my right!"

"I don't take orders from you" Jayfeather growled.

"Do you really want to test your luck with me? Only I know where the catmint is." Princess said. Mad, Jayfeather obeyed. "Now, follow me."

As the trio made their way along the sidewalk, they came across a black and white plump kittypet. As he stopped and stared, Jayfeather let out a growl and unsheathed his claws, scaring the kittypet. After all that, they came across another kittypet. But it was too busy Sunning itself to notice them. Then, a cat appeared. It was a she-cat, her fur was black with purple and white.

"Hi" she greeted. "My name is Luna!" Not caring, the trio ignored her. Then, Cloudtail started to brag again.

"I can fudging teleport!" he said.

"I can walk into people's dreams!" Jayfeather said.

"who cares? You lost that power after the battle against the Dank- I mean Dark- Forest or something." Cloudtail said.

"Fine." Jayfeather said. Jumping on a fence , he yelled, "CLOUDTAIL CLOUDTAIL CLOUDTAIL-" he broke off as Cloudtail said, "oh shit" and appeared to the left of jayfeather, which happens to be a trash can. As he fell in, Jayfeather smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY SON!" princess yelled, and dived into the trash can and saved him.


End file.
